


☯𝚈𝙴𝚂 𝙶𝙸𝚁𝙻 ☯ |𝓗𝓤𝓐𝓝𝓖 𝓡𝓔𝓝𝓙𝓤𝓝|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Comfort/Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, POV Third Person, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tears, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "𝕴 𝖌𝖔𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖚𝖙""𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳"Serena Davis, really did not want to have her parents arrange a marriage for her, and especially not to her ex best friend, now enemy Huang Renjun. As the time goes by Renjun and Serena learn more things about each other that hurts both of them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s)





	1. ⒸⒽⒶⓇⒶⒸⓉⒺⓇⓈ

**ⒸⒽⒶⓇⒶⒸⓉⒺⓇⓈ**

****

**Serena Davis**

**“You think I don’t know you, but I do.”**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**“Let’s get this done and dealt with.”**

***ʏᴇꜱ ɢɪʀʟ***

**"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴, 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳"**

**𝓢𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓪 𝓓𝓪𝓿𝓲𝓼, 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓼 𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮 𝓪 𝓶𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓰𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓻, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓮𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓮𝔁 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭, 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓮𝓷𝓮𝓶𝔂 𝓗𝓾𝓪𝓷𝓰 𝓡𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓾𝓷. 𝓐𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓮𝓼 𝓫𝔂 𝓡𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓾𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓢𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓪 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽𝓼 𝓫𝓸𝓽𝓱 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓶.**

**"𝕴 𝖌𝖔𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖚𝖙"**

**©𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟘 - ℝ𝔸𝔼**

****


	2. ⓅⓁⒶⓎⓁⒾⓈⓉ

**ⓅⓁⒶⓎⓁⒾⓈⓉ**

**𝟏: 𝐘𝐞𝐬 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 - 𝐁𝐞𝐚 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫**

**"ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**𝟐: 𝐒𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫 & 𝐒𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 - 𝐈𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐇𝐢𝐫𝐞**

**"ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ɪ ꜱᴀʏ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴅᴜᴍʙ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ 'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ"**

**𝟑: 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 - 𝐌𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐳**

**"ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ꜱᴀᴅ? ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ɪ ɢɪᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ᴏʀ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʙᴀᴅ? "ɴᴏ, ɴᴏ, ɴᴏ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴏᴋᴇ" ᴅᴀᴅᴅʏ ᴄʜɪᴍᴇᴅ ɪɴ, "ɢᴏ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴀᴛ""**

**𝟒: 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐎𝐟 𝐌𝐞 - 𝐃𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐫𝐲**

**"ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ, ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ʜᴀʀᴅᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ"**

**𝟓: 𝐍𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐇𝐨𝐦𝐞 - 𝐀𝐯𝐫𝐢𝐥 𝐋𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐞**

**"ꜱʜᴇ'ꜱ ʟᴏꜱɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ"**

**𝟔: 𝐀𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐫 - 𝐒𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐭**

**"ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴛ ɢᴏ"**

**𝟕: 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 - 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐡**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴋᴇꜱ ᴍᴇ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ, ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"**

**𝟖: 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐌𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 - 𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞**

**"ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ, ɪ ᴛᴇɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ"**

**𝟗: 𝐏𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐨𝐥𝐥 - 𝐁𝐞𝐚 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʙᴜɪʟᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴇᴀʀ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ"**

**𝟏𝟎: 𝐋𝐨𝐬𝐭 - 𝐑𝐄𝐃**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪ ʀᴜɴ"**

**𝟏𝟏: 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐌𝐞 𝐍𝐨𝐰 - 𝐑𝐄𝐃**

**"ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴇ ɴᴏᴡ 'ᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴇᴀʀ ɪꜱ ʟᴇᴀᴠɪɴɢ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ʙᴀʀᴇʟʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜɪɴɢ"**

**𝟏𝟐: 𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐨𝐮𝐥 - 𝐑𝐄𝐃**

**"ʜᴇʟᴘʟᴇꜱꜱ, ɪ'ᴍ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**𝟏𝟑: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐘𝐨𝐮 - 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞**

**"ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴜᴘ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**𝟏𝟒: 𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 - 𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐞**

**"ꜱʜᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ʜᴇʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ɪɴ ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜱʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴀʀᴇʟʏ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ"**

**𝟏𝟓: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐞𝐲 - 𝐈𝐜𝐨𝐧 𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐇𝐢𝐫𝐞**

**"ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴇᴇᴘᴇꜱᴛ ᴘᴀɪɴ, ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴇᴀᴋᴇꜱᴛ ʜᴏᴜʀ, ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴀʀᴋᴇꜱᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇʟʏ"**

**𝟏𝟔: 𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞 𝐎𝐟 𝐍𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 - 𝐁𝐞𝐚 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫**

**"ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ"**

**𝟏𝟕: 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚 - 𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞**

**"ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴡᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ, ʙᴀʙʏ ʙᴏʏ, ᴡᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ. ɴᴇᴇᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ, ɢɪᴍᴍᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜰᴇᴇʟ"**

**𝟏𝟖: 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐘𝐨𝐮 - 𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐁𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧**

**"ᴀʟʟ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅ, ᴅʀᴀɢ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ, ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛᴏᴏ"**

**𝟏𝟗: 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐑𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐞 - 𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐥𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤**

**"ɪ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ꜱᴡᴇᴀʀ ɪ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴅᴏ. ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ꜱᴏ ʙᴀᴅ, ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴅᴀᴍɴ ɴᴇᴀʀ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**𝟐𝟎: 𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 - 𝐑𝐄𝐃**

**"ɪ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ꜱᴏ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ"**

****


	3. 1

**"ɪ ɢᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ"**

**-Third Person-**

**Arranged Marriage. Arranged marriage is something that’s very popular here. But Serena Davis absolutely hates it! She despises it! Her parents were a part of arranged marriage, and they seem to have been married for eighteen years now. Sometimes the arranged marriages work, but 90% of the time they don’t work at all.**

**Serena was really hoping that her parents wouldn’t take part of this, but sadly the universe is not really in her favor, as her parents have decided to arrange her with Huang Renjun. Her ex best friend . . . now enemy.**

**When she found out about it, she was PISSED!**

***FLASHBACK***

**“You got to be serious!” Serena yelled at her parents as she finally heard the news of what her parents were going to do.**

**“Yes, Rena, we’re serious.” Her father told her**

**Serena absolutely did NOT and I repeat did NOT want to be in an arranged marriage with that god forsaken person, who goes by the name of Huang Renjun, who was her ex best friend, now enemy.**

**“I’m not gonna let you do this! I’m not going to marry him! I can’t stand the guy!” Serena yelled**

**“It doesn’t matter, Serena, you’re getting married into Renjun’s family, and that is final.” Serena’s mother told her, and Serena just yelled out of frustration, and just ran up to her bedroom.**

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**Serena was sitting in the school yard field just writing in her journal, of how pissed off she is. She didn’t want to be in an arranged marriage with Renjun, hell she didn’t even want to marry anyone right now. Besides, she wants to marry who she wants to marry in the first place.**

**That’s why she thinks arranged marriages never work out, because the two people being married, have nothing in common, for one, but most of the time they don’t know/don’t like each other.**

**A basketball hit Serena in the back, causing her urch forward in severe pain. Serena has had to get surgery on her back, when she had a disk in her back that had herniated, like a month ago, but it’s still in the midst of healing.**

**“Hey, watch where you’re throwing!” Serena heard a voice yell, and it turned out to be the person she hated the most!**

**Huang Renjun!**

**“Hey, are you okay?” Renjun asked her, and when she looked up to him, his look concerned just washed off his face, and was replaced with a look of anger.**

**“Ugh. I’ll take that back.” Renjun says**

**Serena rolled her eyes, and she struggled to get up from the ground.**

**Renjun could see how she was struggling, and he got a little concerned (but he didn’t want to admit it).**

**“What is with you? Why aren’t you getting up?” Renjun asked her**

**Serena looked up at him with this glare on her face, and answered, “I had back surgery, a month ago because I had a herniated disk, so I’m struggling.”**

**Renjun’s eyes widened, and he went to help her, but Serena slapped his hand away, as she finally got herself stood up, and got her stuff back in her bag.**

**“Oh, by the way, did you hear that our parents are having an arranged marriage for us?” Serena asked and Renjun’s eyes widened.**

**“To each other?” Renjun asked and Serena nodded her head**

**“Yep.” Serena said and walked off, leaving Renjun all pissed off.**

**_I have to be married to her?_ ** **Renjun asked himself**

**❆❆❆**

**Serena took her pain killers, as she sat down in her bed, and got her phone out to basically watch some YouTube. She still was pretty ticked off, about the fact that she’s being in an arranged marriage with the person she hated the most.**

**I know what you may be thinking; what the hell happened with these two?**

**Yeah . . . it’s not really something Serena really wanted to deal with.**

**It ended badly; that’s all you’re really gonna get.**

**It was a very peaceful moment between Serena and her phone, until her mother walked inside her room.**

**“Serena, come down stairs please.”**

**Serena just groaned softly, as she sat up slowly from her bed, feeling the pain killers just kicking in.**

**_I hate living here!_ ** **Serena’s thoughts yelled**

**Serena followed her mother down the stairs, to see the person she really didn’t want to see at this moment . . . Renjun.**

**_Oh lovely!_ **

**“Alright, since you both are now aware that you two are a part of an arranged marriage to each other, I want you guys to know how this will take into place,” Renjun’s mother spoke up**

**“Just get it over with.” Renjun grumbled**

**And Serena couldn’t help but agree with him. She didn’t want to be in this situation as much as him, so she can’t really blame him for being freaking pissed off.**

**“So, you’re gonna be getting married in two weeks, but before that you have to move into a house that you’re gonna be living in.” Renjun’s mother said**

**“No! No! No fucking way!” Serena piped up as she stood up from her chair, feeling the pain wear off from her back, as she felt her new emotion . . . wrath course through her veins.**

**“Serena Davis, watch your mouth --” Serena’s dad piped up but Serena wasn’t having it!**

**“No! I don’t give a shit! Fine we are being in an arranged marriage at like eighteen whatever. But there is no way in hell, I’m gonna be moving into a house with him!”ranted Serena**

**“Look, I don’t like it as much as you do, but you don’t have to treat me like a disease.” Renjun told her and Serena scoffed.**

**“You were the one who took back your concern after you figured out it was me, when someone hit me in the back.” Serena said**

**“Now I really don’t know what happened with you two, but suck it up, because this is happening, so quit acting like fucking brats.” Renjun’s mother cursed and Renjun widened his eyes at his mother swearing, because she rarely curses.**

**Serena looked over to her parents with this look of fury on in her eyes “Go ahead marry me to the person I didn’t ever want to see again, but just to let you know, you’re fucking dead to me.” Serena snapped and she ran out of the room and back up to her room, slamming and locking the door.**

**Serena left her parents, Renjun’s mother, and Renjun, in just a state of shock. That was the first time that Serena was ever that harsh with her family. Yeah, sure she was always a little harsh with her family ever since her friendship with Renjun ended, but it was never like that.**

**_Sheesh, she must hate me that much,_ ** **Renjun thought to himself**

**Serena was sitting in her bedroom with a pillow to her chest, as hot tears were rolling down her face. She never wanted to lash out on her parents, but she couldn’t help it. She’s furious at what her parents are doing, not even considering her feelings right now. If they knew what happened between her and Renjun they wouldn’t even think about doing this. But they don't. No one knows what happened between them, only Serena and Renjun.**

**_My life is going to change from here_ ** **Both Renjun and Serena thought to themselves as the scenes were completely different, with Renjun sitting at a dining table in Serena’s house, while Serena was in her room crying into a pillow.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 !!!**

**I honestly never did an arranged marriage story, so this a good debut for this AU trope!!**

**If I get some stuff wrong for this, I’m sorry, I honestly have no knowledge with arranged marriage, only knowing it SUCKS!**

**A little info on this, is that for this arranged marriage is very popular, and parents marry their first children off to someone, and those children do the same with their first borns.**

**It’s basically like a tradition.**

**Okay this isn’t a Raelee story if doesn’t involve:**

**ANGST!!**

**LIGHT FLUFF!!**

**ANXIETY!!**

**FIGHTS!!**

**ARGUMENTS!!**

**TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS!!**

**SUICIDE ATTEMPTS!!**

**SADNESS ALL AROUND!!**

**BUT THERE WILL BE CUTE ASS SCENES!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
